1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to aeration of wine, and in particular, a self-aerating wine bottle.
2. Introduction
Wine bottles have remained essentially constant over the past 100-200 years. There are conventional wine aeration devices that attach to the top of a bottle. However, these devices are generally expensive and fragile. In addition, you must have the device with you to use it and that may be difficult and cumbersome if one is at restaurants or other places and consuming wine.